


hozi  异地恋

by Belle_cola



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_cola/pseuds/Belle_cola
Summary: -小情侣闹矛盾的故事-
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 22





	hozi  异地恋

**Author's Note:**

> 呃，希望看得愉快😺

  
  
权顺荣推开房门时指针将将跳过了凌晨一点的刻度，潮湿的水汽和雷响绕着他一齐灌进房门。湿透了的伞被扔在门外，他赤脚踩在大理石砖的地板上，湿漉漉的水渍倒映窗外闪电一阵阵的亮光。  
他悉悉索索地摸出手机，拨了一串号码，等待的公式化滴声一圈一圈在房屋里碰壁又环绕。他和李知勋都喜欢浸在声音里，花了价钱铺上了隔音板。  
“喂？”  
“我到家了。”权顺荣咽了一下，嗓子里落出来的话也像是被雨水淋过。  
“我就回来。”  
于是权顺荣松垮垮地握着手机发呆，他偏爱回家这个词，也喜欢李知勋在安静的作曲室里轻轻地发音，字字句句都敲在鼓面，高频振动出共鸣，一层层熨慰权顺荣三个月蔓延繁生的思念野草，在荒芜处扎根开出了血色的野花。  
他一动没动，沿靠着墙边，水渍在地板上扩开成一片，他应该是有些凉意的，秋日的雨总含着刻骨的寒，无声无息地就能钻进人的血肉。可权顺荣却有些热，捂在外套里的水汽蒸发烘上脸了，借着劲儿冲上脑仁，像是巨大的气压按住了鼓膜，一声又一声鼓槌落下沉闷的心跳。

大约是在盛夏的时候，李知勋和权顺荣一起搬进了这间楼层不高的单元房。那时候还热，满墙爬墙虎都是蔫着的，可李知勋工作室的隔间却很凉，他们冷静商量的结果是把居住地点妥协在这座城市。  
李知勋多看了权顺荣好几眼，后者却摆手说不要紧，这已经是他一年里停留时间最久的地方了。  
按照他的原话，大约是：  
“——我反正一直在出差，待这边每年也有一段时间，就按照知勋的来吧。出差完了我也有个念想了。”  
“那就这样。”李知勋拍板，两个人于是请了搬家公司而后开始同居了。

李知勋偶尔会把很久不用的吉他带回家，护理好了摆在房间里，然后在午饭后眩晕的日光里拨弄几个音，哼不着调的曲子。最后懒洋洋地窝在软沙发上，呼呼吹着空调送出来的冷风。权顺荣则支着上半身横躺在小沙发上，眯着眼睛看阳光来的方向，飘浮的粉尘和落在李知勋小腿上的朦胧分界里细小的绒毛。  
  
夏日午后的故事总是从这里开始，日子被拉的很长，通常是权顺荣耐不住去拿一罐冰可乐，崩开易拉罐环，滋啦啦的气泡水却落进李知勋的嘴里。于是顺理成章的，舔两根冰棍儿，然后心照不宣地想歪，轻柔地接吻。  
泛着凉意的身体交叠在一起，按捺住滚烫的冲动两人极尽绵长的呼吸。权顺荣的手自然而然地划到李知勋白皙的小腿肚上，触碰过的地方激起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，而后不轻不重地揉捏。  
李知勋会拍一下权顺荣后脖颈，于是他的两条腿被轻易地挂在腰边，唇齿间的呼吸也变得急促。权顺荣有点像小动物，李知勋眯着眼睛仰过头，这个念头就出现了，而小动物的手已经在夏季宽大的衣物下一路畅通直直触碰到顶端已经湿润的下体。李知勋的喉咙里压抑地滚过了失调的音节，他偏过头报复式地舔权顺荣脖颈凸出的喉结，米白的小尖虎牙软软地陷进权顺荣的皮肉里。  
空调还在吹风，窗户把夏日的蝉鸣和室内隔绝开了，晃动的窗帘挡住了大部分光线，两个人泛红的脸和喘气声都在阴影下，唾液和汗水也不明晰地滑落到棉布沙发垫里。  
权顺荣的手指握住了李知勋下身的底端，拇指向上摩挲至铃口，一点点吐出的液体沾湿了手指和关节。李知勋裸露在阳光下的一截小腿拉直扣紧了脚趾，隐隐看得出肌肉的痕迹，他摸了摸权顺荣湿润的发根，于是他也顺着手臂亲吻李知勋的掌心，酥酥麻麻的感觉几乎让李知勋的小腿肚抽筋。  
在前戏这件事上两个人都很有耐心，或许是因为时间还长，太阳从顶端走下去的速度很慢，窗帘的影子还只遮住了他们的上半身。  
权顺荣轻车熟路地从沙发旁的第三个抽屉里拿润滑剂，滑腻腻地绕了几圈伸进李知勋的体内做扩张。另一只手也从不闲着，扶住他后颈的软肉，似舔似咬地在李知勋的下颌留下一层印记。  
果然还是小动物，李知勋喘气的间隙迷迷蒙蒙地想，白皙的手指穿插在他湿润的发根里，顺延着耳边的轮廓一遍遍地描画软骨的走向。直到他的体内足够湿润，黏湿柔软的穴口轻微收缩，权顺荣才俯身用上腰间的力气把自己送进底下那人的身体里，于是奇妙的酥麻深入骨髓自末梢传向脖颈化为欢愉，如海水起潮涨落，鼻尖也是咸湿的味道，李知勋发出一声短促的低叹。权顺荣身间的肌肉发紧，似浅似深地冲进腻滑的甬道，紧贴着腔壁若有若无的研磨，又俯首轻吻李知勋锁骨两翼的末端，他身上向来很凉，只在这会儿冒热气，白皮肤上润泽的粉光像是在流转，汇聚至泛红的耳垂和眼角。他很轻地低吟，偶尔也控制不住音量，权顺荣有时会希望他能喘大声些，最好像喝汽水后响亮的喟叹，或是气泡滋啦啦冒个没完，但他是李知勋，是只要他压低了嗓音在权顺荣耳边呼气就能让他心甘情愿缴械投降的人。  
权顺荣有一点出神，回过头来眼下的人看他的眼里都像隔了雾，微合的嘴唇却有些干了，他忍不住含住他的唇瓣又扶好他的腰，更用力冲进去，直到室内响过好一阵肌肉相撞和搅弄体液的声音，权顺荣才在低吼声中射进他身体里，李知勋猫似的蜷着，很浅地亲吻权顺荣的指尖，眼里还是蒙蒙的雾光，倒出屋头外的日头沉下去多少，只有燃烧的橙色把他们两双脚的影子拉得很长。  
通常午后也不会这样就结束，偶尔权顺荣会让李知勋趴在他身上，或者就保持原样，总之还得来一回，要等到屋里的影子爬上了天花板填满了窗外，只余空调莹莹的数字月光，李知勋眼角凝聚了化不开的玫瑰色，连指甲盖儿都透了粉红的光泽，权顺荣才会抱起李知勋去浴室清理，留下一沙发暧昧不清的痕迹和早落在地上凉透了的衣裤无声地延续夏日的故事。

夜里清静，权顺荣打开窗户给屋里换气，燥热的气流温度都散了，偶尔几声蝉鸣还盖不过挂壁上的时钟规律地跳针。他们在夜里喝两罐可乐，趴在阳台的围栏上，有一点柔柔的光洒下来，活像是磨碎了星星的银河撒了漫天的沙。  
“你下次出去是什么时候？”李知勋晃着手里的空易拉罐，声音里含着一点不易察觉的缱绻。  
“大约下下周吧，”权顺荣把下巴搁在栏杆上，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“突然不想去了——，知勋，知勋不然你跟我去吧？还是我干脆就不去了——”  
“少来。等你回来了，我们聊聊吧。”  
然后任凭权顺荣如何追问李知勋也再没说过这几个字眼，只字不提唬得权顺荣以为自己是梦里听过的句子。直到外地出差编舞忙到昼夜不分，独自在练习室里听指针一帧一帧跳动，像夜幕落下来的铁笼子里的倒计时，权顺荣鬼使神差地想起那句我们聊聊，突然慌了神，没干透的衣服又湿了一回，这间练习室没有窗户，于是他也没了概念。掏出手机一看是凌晨五点的时间，知勋的聊天消息框里还停留在前两天自己的抱怨：  
  
“要连轴转了…怎么又碰到这样的甲方啊啊啊！”  
“知勋安慰我一下嘛！”  
  
权顺荣很艰难地回想他离开的那天，是阴沉的天气，没有风好像也有点闷。李知勋和他的睡房夜里拉着厚窗帘向来透不进一丝光，昏沉沉的有家的氛围，权顺荣轻手轻脚地从床上爬起来，拎了行李扣好门锁，把温暖踏实的小家落在身后，赶去机场。登机后屏幕关机的前一秒亮了光，是李知勋发来的信息。  
“注意安全。”

太晚了，连着十几个小时的高负荷让权顺荣难以思考，记忆和思绪转动的都是生涩机械轨道摩擦的嘎吱声，太难了，权顺荣闷闷地想，于是轨道上跑过老式的绿皮火车轰隆隆地把他吞没了，拖了好长一圈圈黑色的煤烟灰。

他和李知勋认识像是河流从高处往低处落，候鸟冬日里南迁，太阳东升西落那样顺其自然的事，但他们在一起却不是，即使不至于河流从低处往高处流，候鸟夏日南迁，太阳西升东落这个地步——起码权顺荣是这样认为的。  
长达三年的追逐终结在雨夜里，缓缓走在路灯下的李知勋仿佛感应到了等待的权顺荣日日夜夜向上帝祈祷的感召给了他一个回头，  
“我们要不要试试看。”  
那晚他们没有伞，权顺荣分不清眼泪和雨水，但他认得李知勋黑色瞳孔里的一点光，是忽闪的路灯也没能熄灭的光。  
后来的一切也都水到渠成，牵手拥抱，交往同居。住在有爬满墙绿植的居民楼里，在夏日里做爱，在秋日里分离。

权顺荣在回程的飞机上沉闷地躲在口罩后，隔了两层玻璃的窗外夜深的像飞在海底，隐藏了看不见的奇异避光鱼类。他掏出手机，于是玻璃里也亮起了两个屏幕，聊天信息框里寥寥几个字还是权顺荣翻来覆去看了无数遍的抱怨。  
深海里的光很快又熄了。  
权顺荣鼻子有点堵，他把它归结为机舱里过于充足的暖气，然后他闭上干涩的眼睛想那个雨夜里的光。

  
  
“回来的飞机怎么没提前和我说？”李知勋打开门就是权顺荣湿着衣服蹲坐在墙边的落魄样子，于是他又收声了探手去试他额头的温度。  
“权顺荣你发烧了。”  
原来是发烧了，他的眼皮耷拉下来，拉住了起身去拿药的李知勋，“知勋是不是不喜欢我。”  
他感觉到被拉住的人猛地怔住了，李知勋使劲抽出自己的手。屋外炸下一声惊雷，隐隐有潮湿的咸味蔓延在唇齿间，权顺荣呼出来的水汽打湿了鼻尖。  
“知勋，我疼……”  
权顺荣身上发烫，脑子里像迸发了火山，岩浆肆意蜿蜒流淌一寸寸烧焦他的意识和思考，铺天盖地滚滚火山灰浓烟蒙得他浑浑噩噩，然后他被环住了，滚烫的前额贴上了另一片泛凉意的柔软皮肤，扑闪的睫毛轻飘飘的挠在他的眼皮上。  
他伸出手抱紧了李知勋，温凉柔软的人迟缓地摸他的后颈，亲吻他烧红的耳侧，点燃了另一场火，轰轰烈烈烧光了权顺荣生了满心的荒草和血花。  
李知勋被压在地板上还是凉得颤了一下，权顺荣顺着脸的边缘一路盖章，伸手就去探李知勋的里裤。他被权顺荣亲得晕乎脑子里也隐隐冒着热气，被握住了下身水润的唇边也吐白气，只是他还没忘权顺荣说过的混账话，一口咬在权顺荣的耳尖。权顺荣吃痛，手往后边探还未完全湿润的洞口，伸进两根手指就开始扩张性地抽插，耳边放大了身下的人压抑的一声声呻吟婉婉转转的绕指缠勾得权顺荣又硬了几分，扶好李知勋腰间的软肉把自己往里面送。  
雨还在淅淅沥沥地下，劈下来的白光猛地照亮了前厅的地砖和墙壁，忽明忽灭的像李知勋被冲散了的意识，权顺荣冲得又快又急，深深地埋在他的身体里像是烧着了一团火，满腹的热气蒸发到两个人身上成了水渍。李知勋的嗓子有些哑了，在上一道远处飘来的雷鸣里他没捺住喉咙里破土的声音，和着一起的是滚热和敏感的身体射在了权顺荣手里，还沾了满腹透明和乳色的黏液。  
生在雨夜的惊雷和闪如白昼的电光里，权顺荣扣紧了李知勋白生生的每一个指节，他又瞥见他眼里的光，浅浅的亮，眼底周身生了满心柔软的风，飘荡荡像回到了海洋搁浅处照得到阳光的海藻里，一层层水浪淹来又覆去。他在李知勋的颈窝呼气，把一腔热意毫无保留送进了他的身体里。  
李知勋没力气打他的胡闹，还是由着权顺荣带去浴室清理。换了日子和季节的老故事在蔫了满墙绿植的居民楼里照着原样儿讲。  
  
第二天两人一起发烧，贴着发烧贴清理满地脸红心跳的残局，收拾好了又双双喝着粥吃药，躺在拉了窗帘房间的厚被子里哑着嗓子说悄悄话，吐出来的字都带着热度。  
“知勋之前说找我聊聊的是什么？”  
“啊，是这样。今年过年回谁家？”  


fin.   



End file.
